User blog:Majora Moon/Quasi's NEXT Top 10 Favorite Characters
There is a reason I did not include an Honorable Mentions list in my favorites list. I intend to cover all my top 50 favorite characters in sets of 10. So, let's talk about 11-20. Let's get started!! 20. Ruby Rose (RWBY) This one was a tough pick. I knew this spot would either go to Ruby or Nora, but decided to give it to Ruby due to her having a bit more development. Ruby is such a lovable character. Her first apperance showing how energetic and excitable she is is enough to sell you on her, but what really makes her such a memorable character is her personality and how she has developed so far. But let's start at the start. Ruby is the daughter of Summer Rose, and is the half-sister of Yang Xiao Long. She was trained from a young age to be a warrior, and was inspired to become a huntress after Yang read her fairy tales when she was little, which inspired Ruby to want to be like the heroes in the books. This is already a good start, but what makes Ruby such a fun character is her optimism and childish attitude that is really infectious making the viewer exited too. On top of that she is a great team player and willing to work with and listen to her allies. Her love of weapons is almost fetish-like, and her bond with her teammates and sister come off as well written and genuine. A major part of what makes Ruby such a compelling character is infact, her immaturity. She acts alot like a little kid instead of a 15 year old. This is where alot of the appeal of Ruby's character comes from. While she is a strong fighter and capable of keeping up with older, more experianced fighters, her main flaw is well, that she lacks the maturity of her peers. This makes for both a great lovable personality, as well as a good flaw to her character. Then there is her witnissing both Penny's and Pyrrha's deaths back to back, which has started to cause her optimistic attitude to waine, now knowing the world is not like the fairy tale she once believed it was. She learned from experiance the hard way that the world is cruel and unforgiving. Due to this she has had a believable shift in personality, from cheerful and optemistic to being more careful and saddened. This is part of what makes RWBY so good. Lovable and memorable characters that have distinct and lovable personalites, that develop and are believable. 19. Elizebeth Braddock/Psylocke (Marvel) A lot of people like Emma Frost and Jean Grey over Psylocke. Personally I think both of them suck, while Psylocke is Marvel's only good telepath. Why is that? Simple her powers can be used in more ways than just "I can move stuff with my mind!". Let's start with her origina. Originally a British Noblewoman she experianced a body swap with an Asian assassin, and after the assassin died in Betsy's original body, she was stuck with the Asian body. However this is where things get interesting. She kept her psychic powers, but also gained the assassin's martial arts skills. So a telepath who is good at hand to hand combat as well as moving objects with her mind? That alone makes her unique, but what if she could combine the two skills! Her psychic powers are strong enough to create physical constructs made of psychic energy. From blades, to flails, to nunchucks, and more, she can generate weapons on the fly with her psychic powers. So this is a big reason I am a fan of Psylocke, she is unique! On top of that her character is also quite interesting.l When with her firends and allies, she is often ellegant, polite, and rather lady-like, but when it comes to battle she has a massive bloodlust and addiction to killing. This is interesting as her character is more of an anti-hero much like Wolverine or Deadpool, both of which she works with on a regualar basis. This helps make her an interesting character as her personality being so differant inside and outside of battle is interesting, and her unique powerset makes her stand out among other telepaths. 18. Pyrrha Nikos (RWBY) While characters like Mufasa will always be iconic and nostalgic, and Bambi's mom is overrated, I have to say Pyrrha's death will always be a powerful scene. Why is that? Simple. Pyrrha was a well fleshed out and likable character, who was killed in the middle of her character arc. Why is it that I feel it was a good decision to kill her off prior to the completion of her arc? Simple it shows how things in a person's life does not always completed, and I think that this way a powerful way to show that. Pyrrha is a kind outgoing person, who at first would sem like a mary sue due to being a bit of a celebrity due to her skill as a huntress, but as Volume 2 came around we saw more layers of her character peel back and we saw she was not the mary sue we thought she was. Instead she turned out to be one of the most interesting and well written characters in RWBY. Pyrrha's arc of her being more of a celebrity trying to make a group of real friends, which she managed to do with her allies in Team JNPR as well as the members of Team RWBY. But outside of them she is often looked up to in a sense of others feeling inferior due to her fame and skill. This is an interesting idea for an arc of a character. Someone who starts out famous and has to try and has to try and fit into a life with her peers, but instead of doing the whole she does not understand the normal world, the instead pass her off as a normal girl who just happens to be famous. Not once do they try and pass Pyrrha off as a character who let fame go to her head or anything like that. She just happens to be famous for her skills as a fighter, which in turn makes her character feel alot more natural and real. Then there is her relationship with Jaune and how that ties into both of their arcs. Pyrrha is a strong warrior, but when it comes to talking about her feelings, that is one of the 'kinks in her armor' I guess you could say. Due to this, she again, feels like a natural character with strengths and weaknesses. On top of that, Pyrrha was willing to put her ability to be able to be with jaune to the side so she could become the Fall Maiden. This if you ask me is a needed part of the story as it adds to her struggle to help people, or her own feelings. Finally there is her death at the hands of Cinder Fall. Why is it that I can feel heartbroken when Pyrrha died, but feel next to nothing when Bambi's mom died? Simple, investment. I was invested in her character due to her likable personality and character arc, and to see her manage to go toe to toe with Cinder, but eventually not only lose, but get killed left a hole in my heart, as I felt just the same as Ruby did. I felt like I had lost one of my friends too. This is one of the biggest things I have to praise about RWBY in general. The natural progression from lighthearted and whimsical, to dark. Unlike shows such as Puealla Magi, where it felt forced, in RWBY it flt like a natural progression, with Pyrrha's death being the tipping point. You see, the darker themes began in the end of season 1, when the White Fang was brought to light as a terrorist group, and how one of our main characters, Blake, is an ex-member of the organization. Then it continued to build in volume 2, as Cinder began to set up her plans, and finally there is the event of volume 3. Where during the Vytal Festival, in which Cinder enacts her plans to destroy Beacon and gain the Fall Maiden powers. Mean while genuine suspence a build up, with even hints being dropped about Pyrrha and Penny's fates. Nothing blatant, but going back and watching the earlier volumes, there were quite a few notible things, especilly with Cinder and her lackies taking them into consideration as threats after seeing their skills. Fleshed out, likable, and killed in a way that is truly heartbreaking, Pyrrha Nikos will always continue to be the perfect way to kill off a character and have them leave an impact. 17. Rei Hino/Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) Ah, Rei Hino. Originally my ;east favorite Sailor Moon character, due to her attitude, upon rewatch, she was very quick to become one of my favorites. Why is that? Well, how about we start with her personality. Rei is a feisty, hotheaded, and arrogant woman who thinks she is better than Usagi, at least that is what she is at the start. While she retains her hotheaded and fiesty personality, a major part of her character arc is becoming less arrogant and to be nicer to Usagi. She often makes snarky and rude comments about Usagi, often due to how much of a child Usagi acts like compared to her. However, what makes Rei so compelling is that despite her and Usagi's rivalry, they are good friends. The two of them are close and actually care about the other despite their spats. Why are they friends despite their personalities eing nearly polar opposites? Simple. The share a genuine bond and care for eachother, and despite how often they argue, they show their care for eachother just as often as they have their spats. On top of that Rei also has her own immature side as well. She can fangirl, she can be silly, it's that she is more uptight about it, almost as if she were written to act like an older sister to her friend. 16. Weiss Schnee (RWBY) Well, this character is long overdue for some serious praise. Along side emos another type of character I can not stand it the rich girl stereotype who feels the need to be prim, proper, and a snob. While all of these traits define Weiss as well, they only make up a very small part of her personality. But what makes her so much more engaging than character like Princess Morbucks? Simple, Weiss is willing to grow as a person and develop. A major reason Weiss is one of my favorite characters on RWBY, is because of how unique she feels. She actually is a kind carring person, unlike other rich girl characters, which alone is enough to help make her stand out, but there is also her enjoyment of combat as well as her character growth. At the start, Weiss was a selfish, vain, and rude asshole who wanted to prove her superiority to others. While I hated her at first, she was quick to grow on me as more layers of her character were peeled back and she was made much more complex that originally thought. Using her wealth and connections, she has actually been a valuable ally and friend to Team RWBY, and her growing bond with her team's leader, Ruby Rose, is another thing I have to heavily praise, along side having to grow past her former racist beliefs, which she did have for a reason, and learn to accept her Faunus ally Blake, even becomeing good friends with her. While Volume 4 did bring in a bit more of the typical rich girl stuff like the horrible dad, she still managed to show what made her stand out. We saw both her brother and father act like the typical rich asshole character, meanwhile we saw Weiss continue to show her care and concern for others, which in turn adds a new layer to her character. Now disinherited and having run away from home, she now seeks to meet up with Ruby, and reform their team. (Also for those who are curious, yes I ship White Rose) 15. Discord (My Little Pony) If you were to tell me seven years ago that My Little Pony was one of the greatest shows of all time, I would have laughed. But now having seen Friendship is Magic, I am impressed. It's well written and likable characters, engaging storys, fantastic humor, and overarching stories I can deffinitly see the appeal. While Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, and Rarity are some of my favorites, my absolute favorite character on the show has to be Discord. Discord is the Spirit of Chaos, and started of as a villain, before being reformed in his second appearance. While his reformation was a bit rushed, the reason for reforming, not wanting to lose the first friend he ever made, felt genuine and relatable. So he has decided to use his magic for good instead of evil, in a way becoming a chaotic neutral character. Helpin on occasion, but still loves to use his god-like powers to mess with ponies. One of my favorite things about Discord, aside from being voiced by John de Lancie, is his friendship with Fluttershy. Just how much he cares for her is adorable and comes off as a genuine care on both sides. This is why the episode Discordiant Harmony is one of my favorite episodes. In that episode he realized just how diffeant he and Fluttershy were, so he tried to be normal to try and save their friendship. By the end he reverted back to his more jovial and jokey way, after realizing that their differing personalities is what they like about one another. Whenever Discord is onscreen it allows for creative visuals and humor. On top of that the growth of his character is very well handled and very enjoyable. Starting of as a malevolant trickster, eventually toning down so he could compromise with his new friends. He is also willing to go out of his way to help and save Fluttershy if she's in danger, which makes their friendship very belivable. 14. Beerus (Dragon Ball Z/Super) When making this lest I knew I had to pick Beerus, the God of Destruction of Universe 7. He manages to stand out and be unique among other antagonists in the DBZ series. That is the first thing I have to praise about the character of Beerus. He does not come off as a villain exactly he comes off as an antagonist, a person who while an opponent for our protagonist to face was not doing horrid actions out of maliciousness. Instead he is simple just doing his job of destroying planets so new ones can form. It's kind of like how an old gas station is torn down to make room for a new pizza place. Kind of like that. That's what I like about Beerus. He is not some evil overlord or anything, which in turn makes Beerus one of the most memorable characters. Then there is Beerus' personality. He is quick to anger and puch his buttons. He is also bossy, but despite his immense power over others, he is ofter rather polite, when demanding what he wants unless the other person is being unreasonable (Buu not giving him the pudding being a perfect example). However he is also a very comedic character who manages to be the source of great comedy, and seems to be fully aware of this, even embracing his sillier goofy side. That is a big thing I love about Beerus, he is a very well fleshed out character. His reason for destroying planets is solid, his personalty is a ton of fun and his fights are really enjoyable. 13. Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon) Ami was an easy choice for this list, and I knew she was going to be rather high up. Why is that. Simple, much like Usagi, Ami's development is slow and gradual whcih in turn causes her to be belivabel as a character and a person. Ami is a genuis with an IQ of 300. However she is a rather shy and timid individual, who is not very social. However once Usagi approces her, she slowly starts to come out of her shell more and become more of a brave and social character. Why do characters like Ami or Fluttershy work well, while characters like Madoka Kaname are annoying? Simple. Ami is a well fleshed out character and is NOT the central focus of the series. A shy and timid character can get very annoying quickly, so by having her be an additional member of the main cast work wonders causing her to be more enjoyable. On top of that there is, as I said before, her character development. As the events of the series takes place over the course of three years, Ami's development is gradual, and therefor very belivable. She becomes more outgoing, she becomes braver, she becomes social with the group of friends she managed to form. Due to this Ami has a lovable personality, a good character arc, and has great interactions with other characters. 12. Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe) This is a character I wanted to put on my top 10 list, but just couldn't due to just the sheer amount of amazing characters. That being said, I love Steven Universe, and next to Peridot, Lapis is my favorite character. Why is that? Simple, it's not all black and white with her. She is in a way a grey area character. Starting off as an antagonist and forming a friendship woith Steven, we got a set up for a redemption arc with Lapis, and once she was dragged back to Earth by Peridot and Jasper, we finally got to see Lapis grow. After trapping herself and Jasper at the bottom of the ocen she stayed there for nearly half a year. During this time it was here that she loved having power over Jasper. She was both an abuser and the abusee, making her an interesting character. After deciding to live on Earth, she had trouble adjusting and still is! Her relationship with perisot is another major thing that helps make Lapis so good. During the trip back to Earth it was clear that she had been interogatted and tortured by Peridot, which caused her to not trust the green gem. This is why Barn Mates is one of my favorite episodes. Thatnks to good writting we can understand why Lapis is acting the way she was, and when Steven calls her out for not letting Peri have a chance to make it up to her, Lapis decided to calm down and let Peri try and be her friend. This has led to some great scenes with the two as they live in the barn. She has had to come to terms with the bad she has done in the past, and even have to learn to forgive others. Overall, Lapis is one of my favorite characters. She is well developed, well written, and her relationship with Peridot are all engaging and make for a good character. 11. Adam Taurus (RWBY) Now, this is what Bellwether from Zootopia should have been. Years and years of opression and racism has caused Adam to resort to terroristic actions. But what makes him and the White Fang differant? Well, during Ghira's time as leader of the White Fang, they were non-violant protesters. They actually made an active effort to try and find a peaceful solution to the racism issue the Faunus were facing. However when Sienna Khan took over the White Fang, he decided a new way was needed. They stole and killed to try and use fear tactics to try and sad thing is, it worked. They got their 'equality' but not out of respect. Out of fear. Adam saw this was working, and believed that this was the only way the Faunus could truly be equal. This damaged him, and caused him to become more violant and agressive, beleving that the more he did this stuff the closer they would be to their goals. To me, Adam is effective as a villain for many reasons. I can actually sympathise with him. He has been forced to take such drastic measures, and only did so after seeing that peaceful nagotiations were likely never going to happen. Because of this, unlike Bellwether, I want to see him better himself, and the White Fang to get their equality, but only after learning their lesson, that even though their scare tactics are working, that they are not the right thing to do. In addition, he managed to show he really is a threat by heavily damaging two of our main characters (Blake and Yang). So overall, I find Adam a tourchered soul, forced to take extreame action. Category:Blog posts